Atlamancer
Atlamancer is a Prestige Class that specializes in offensive and defensive earth based spells focused around stunning enemies, and manipulating the defense of the characters around them. At higher levels they can create protective barriers around themselves and reduce enemy defense while hitting their opponents with powerful attacks, while still retaining defensive qualities and capabilities. Atlamancers tend to wear Cloth armor that gives a high spell boost in spell power and earth affinity, such as Archmage's Bewitching Boots of Quaking for example. Their weapon of choice is the Battlerod of Terra Firma and most Atlamancers are either Fairies (for spell power) or Elves (for earth affinity) with fairies being more popular for their racial skill, Mana Shield. Statistical Growth Each time they gain a level, an Atlamancer gains the following stats. ignoring sign and race. Strength: 1.5 Dexterity: 2.5 Intelligence: 4.5 Stamina: 2.5 Luck: 0.5 How to Become an Atlamancer To unlock this class, the player must have the following items: *1 Golden Twinblade *1 Sand Scythe *1 Vile Katars *40 Earth Cores *5 Earth Staff Note that this list can be found by pming ~mancers to the npc server. Once the items have been gathered, the player should head to the Rock Dungeon with the character and items. Inside the rock dungeon the player will need to sacrifice the items listed above to the Rune of Gra. To reach the rune take the following path. From the first room head up towards the water fall, then immediately head right into nw.2. Head right again to reach nw.6. From nw.6 head straight up past the monsters to reach nw.7. The next doorway will be at the top of the room, blocked by a barrel. Use a Mining Pickaxe to destroy the barrel, then proceed through the door to reach nw. 8. This room will be dark and have a few large grey boulders laying around. Head through the door on the right to reach nw.9 which contains the Rune of Gra. Say "/offer *item*" to sacrifice your item to the Rune. For example say "/offer Golden Twinblade" to give the Rune your Golden Twinblade. Each time you do so the item will disappear from your inventory. Once all the items have been sacrificed by your character, you should get a message saying you have unlocked Atlamancer. Though there are no boss monsters guarding this rune, this room is packed full of monsters making it nearly impossible to avoiding drawing their aggro, regardless of where the player chooses to sit. Thus, the player will probably have to kill the enemies in here quite a few times before they can finish sacrificing all the items. Skills Crush Level 1 MP Cost: 50 Element: Earth Cool Down: 4 seconds Crushes all targets in an area. Earth Ward Level 13 MP Cost: 150 Element: Earth Cool Down: None Creates a 5 minute Earth Buff for the user and nearby allies, protecting them from earth based spells. Acid Blast Level 15 MP Cost: 19 Element: Earth Cool Down: 10 seconds Throws acid which corrodes armor at your target. Deals spell damage. Damage greatly increases when earth embraced Shatter Level 30 MP Cost: 89 Cool Down: 8 seconds Breaks any shields to deal damage around your target. Tremor Level 38 MP Cost: Cool Down: 10 seconds Forces the ground up underneath your target. Granite Shell Level 40 MP Cost: Forces the ground up underneath your target. Entangle Level 44 MP Cost: Traps your target with roots. Quake Level 48 MP Cost: Upheaves the ground in an area around you. Stuns for 1 second. Deals spell damage Hoodoo Level 52 MP Cost: Create spires of stone that absorb damage. Stoning Level 60 MP Cost: Encases your target in a protective shell. (Renders target immortal, but cannot move or cast.) Class Mastery Points (CMPs) Absorption Your crushes absorb 10/20/30% of the damage they deal and add it to your Granite Shell if you have one.